A Place Where we Belong
by SpiritualLoneWolf XIII
Summary: A lone wolf Omega named Tyson wonders alone looking for a home, and joins a new pack in Jasper Park with a Alpha by his side named Meya. Them, Humphrey and Kate ends up on another awkward jrouney. Please no flames, but please R&R and i hope you guys and gales like it.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello guys and gales it's me Tyson the Wolf Omega and this is first Alpha and Omega story EVER, so please no flames, please. But also tell me what you think. I don't own Alpha and Omega but I'm sure everyone does. I only own Tyson and Meya, I hope you like and enjoy. :)**

**Ch. 1 The two lone wolves**

It was a normal dawn day as the sun was just about to arise on spring Canada. In a abandon cave a male gray and black wolf was sleeping peacefully inside. The gray wolf's name was Tyson and he is in fact a Omega.

About 3 months ago Tyson's pack was attack and Tyson was at the wrong place at the wrong time and was banished from the pack for pack fight that he didn't mean to start. So now he lives alone, away from his old friend and family.

Tyson slowly starts to wake up as the rays of the sun shined on his eyelids. He open his eyes revealing his brown eyes. Tyson wasn't one of the muscular wolves but he wasn't the weak ones either. He finally stood and began stretching out his arms and legs, looked up in the clear blue sky, and could see the birds flying freely.

*Grumble*

"Eh, I guess it's time for breakfast" Tyson chuckled following his stomachs orders.

Tyson made his way into a field that had a few caribou, four in total were all daily eating grass like any other day. More like everyday to put in right words. Tyson duck his head moving in closer to stock his pray. He finally moved in close enough and was about to jump to attack, but out of nowhere another wolf with brown fur that was a female dashed and got on the back of the caribou spine. The others notice her and started running away.

"Ah man, so not cool" Tyson said chasing after the herd. Tyson was getting closer and closer to the group about to pounce but the caribou that was close enough back kick him in the mouth leaving him rolling and staggering backwards.

"Ahh, that really hurt, I hope I didn't chip a tooth" Tyson said upside down. He got back on fours and checked. He was okay and there was no broken teeth thankfully. He then looked at the herd that was gone within the distance.

"There goes breakfast, who the heck was that she-wolf anyway" Tyson said sadden and a little upset as well.

"Turn around and you might see her" someone said from behind. Tyson was greatly surprised not seeing her right away.

"Whoa, where did you come from, then again, why did you steal my hunt!"

"I didn't steal anything, I was watching them for a while now waiting for a right time to strike. *sigh* Unfortunately I had no luck either" She said sadden looking down.

"Well, I guess it wasn't either ours flouts" Tyson said. He then notice that she was looking down sad.

"Hey, how about we eat some berries, see" Tyson said walking to a bush full of berries and grabbing a branch and quickly ate a mouth full of them acting that he liked them to make her feel better. She laughed and very well knew that he really didn't like them at all by the expression on his face.

"Sorry but, berries aren't on my favorites list, but thanks" She said walking passed him. Tyson then spatted the berries out of his mouth wiping the taste off his tongue with his paws. He then followed her. She waited for him to catch up.

"So, whats you name" She asked.

"the name's Tyson and I'm a lone Omega, whats yours?" he answered and asked.

"Meya, I'm a lone Alpha" She answered. Tyson then stopped walking beside and turned his head to the side. Meya noticed that he stopped and turned around to face him.

"Is something wrong" She asked with concern in her clear blue eyes.

"The last female Alpha that I just so happen to friends with, and I actually liked, broke my heart. Now, I stay clear away from all of them. I'm sorry if I was in the way, I'm leaving now" Tyson said turning around and about to walking away but...

"Who said you were in my way" Meya said. Tyson stopped and turn back around surprised.

"What"?

"I'm sorry to hear about what happen to you and your past encounter with that other Alpha, but I'm different, I would never hurt anyone's feels. Also you seem like a nice wolf Ty, it's nice to meet you" she said holding out her paw for a paw-shake. Tyson thought about and did see that she was really trying to open up to him. He held out his paw and shuck her paw.

"So where are you headed" She asked really wanting to know.

"Well I'm heading towards Jasper Park, to try to join the pack that's near here" Tyson explained.

"Hmm, Okay, I'm in" She simply said.

"Wait, what?" Tyson quickly said confused.

'I'm coming with you. Wherever you go, I go" She said.

"Now wait a minute" Tyson said about to protest be something told him shut up and go with the flow.

"Too Jasper Park, Lets go Tyson" She cheered happily and started running forward.

"Ah man, what did I get myself into this time" Tyson said running after her.

A few minute went by and Meya and Tyson finally made it too Jasper park. They were on the edge of a cliff looking down at the scenery.

"Whoa" Both Alpha and Omega said similarly.

"It's so Beautiful, the area is so full of life" Meya admired looking around. Tyson was just as amazed as she was looking around as well.

"Time to jump" Meya told him.

"What"!

"Time. To. Jump." She said pushing off him off the cliff. Tyson fell flat on the ground spitting out dirt from his mouth.

"_I just know it, this girl is trying to kill me" _Tyson said struggling to get back up successfully doing so.

Meya finally jumped doing cartwheels in the air and landed successfully on her paws and feet.

"_Show off" Tyson thought._

"What do we do now Ty" She asked.

"We uh, we find the pack leader" Tyson answered still a little dizzy from the fall.

They both were walking and asking around of where was the pack leader. Another few minutes passed and Tyson and Meya finally found the Pack leader that just so happen to be an Alpha and was standing in front of him named Winston his wife Eve beside him. Tyson was now beginning to be very nervous so Meya spoke for him.

"Hello, my name is Meya and I'm an Alpha, this my friend Tyson and he's an Omega. He's kinda nervous when he's talking too an Alpha" Meya introduced.

"Well He doesn't have to worry anymore, everyone here is nice and you and your friend is very much welcomed to the pack" Winston said with Eve agreeing with him. Eva then walks forward and sits in front of Tyson.

"I must warn you, If you do anything that disturb are pack, I'll rip your eyes out and shove them down your mouth as you see me rip your throat open. Welcome to the pack sweetheart" She threaten while patting Tyson on the head. Both Tyson and Meya eyes widen as she left and both eyes where now on Winston.

"No comment, but like she said at the end, welcome to the pack" Winston said following his wife.

"I'm very terrified right now" Tyson said fearfully.

"Your not the only one, and she wasn't even talking too me" Meya agreed just as scared.

**That's all for now, I hope so of you guys and gales like it. The next chapter will be about Tyson meeting everyone's favorite Omega, Humphrey. Alright peace and have a nice day. :) **


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own Alpha and Omega but I'm sure everyone does. I only own Tyson and Meya, I hope you like and enjoy. **

**Ps. Tyson is exactly like me and every way except for being a gray wolf, only in personality, eye color, and attitude. **

**PPs. I decide to do something new, it's at the bottom up the story, enjoy. **

**Ch. 2: Meeting the Alphas and Omegas**

It was the next day and Tyson was sleeping peacefully in his new cave Winston provided him. While the gray wolf was beginning to awaken from the sun's rays, he felted something leaning against him on his right side. He tiredly opened his eyes and slowly looked over and sees Meya sleeping beside him.

"Gahh" Tyson exclaimed quickly getting back on fours, then hastily covered his mouth with his paw hopping he didn't wake her.

"_What is she doing in here, she's not supposed to be in here, this__ is my cave"_ Tyson thought surprised with widen eyes. Meya lightly yawned and slowly began to open her eyes revealing her crystal blue orb eyes. She then lifted her head and turned towards him.

"Good morning Tyson" She greeted while laying down looking until his brown eyes.

"Uh…yeah, you too Meya. Do you mind telling why you're in here?" Tyson asked. She finally stood up on fours and stretched out her front and back legs and faced him completely.

"I kind of figured that it was okay with you, but I can find a different one" She responded with a small hint of disappointment in her voice.

"No, you don't have to. I was just a little surprised, that's all" Tyson said waving his paw back and forth.

"Okay, so what are we going to do today" She asked as they both walked out of the cave outside the entrance.

"I was thinking of meeting some of the other wolves here." Tyson answered.

"Hmm okay, I'm in" Meya said. Tyson really didn't understand why she liked being around him so much, when she only met him yesterday.

"Hey Meya, can I ask you something before we go"?

"Sure, what is it" She responded.

"Why do you like being around me so much when we only met just yesterday" He asked. The feminine brown wolf began to tense up a little unnoticed by Tyson. She rubbed her back left leg against her right and thanks to her brown fur the blood rush under her eyes was unnoticeable.

"Uh…no reason. It's just that I see you as a very trust-worthy friend is all" She 'somewhat' lied. Tyson tilted his head slightly to the side kind of confused. Meya then planted up a convincing smile.

"Well…okay. So are you ready to go?" He asked ready to head toward the main area where most of the Alphas and Omegas are. Meya nodded and they began to walk.

"_I guess he doesn't remember me. I'll keep it to __myself for a while" _She thought as they continued to walk.

After a few minutes of walking Tyson and Meya reached the main area where most of the wolves where, socializing with one another.

"Big place" Tyson stated.

"It sure is. Come on lets meet some of the wolves here" said Meya as she moved on to other female wolves. Tyson wasn't much of a socializing person so he disregarded the idea and walked away began resting underneath shady nearby trees.

After resting for a while, a heavy sliding sound was being heard behind him. Lifting up his head Tyson looked behind the tree to see four wolves were sliding down mudslides nearby. Tyson got up and walked over still hidden in the shade watching them without be noticed.

The four wolves looked like they were having the time of the lives, until they were heading toward and ran into big boulder, sent flying. They were falling towards Tyson and one of them came crashing down on him.

"Ahh, why me, why is this always happening to me" Tyson exclaimed on the ground. The gray wolf then rolled off Tyson and back on his paws.

"Sorry about that. Are you okay" the dark gray wolf said.

"Ye-Yeah, a little winded...but I'll live." Tyson replied. The blue-eyed wolf nodded and looked up and down at the brown-eyed gray Omega and slightly tilted his head.

"I've never seen you before, my name's Humphrey. What's your name?" Humphrey asked.

"My name's Tyson, I'm an Omega. I just arrived here yesterday and was granted to live here by Winston and his wife." Tyson responded.

"Nice to meet ya, welcome to Jasper Park." Humphrey greeted. Tyson nodded with slight smile. The other three wolves then walk up them. One was skinny with a misty gray fur, the other was chubby grayish tan color, and the one in the middle was the smallest.

"Uh Tyson, I'd like you to meet my friends; Shakey, Salty, and Mooch." Humphrey introduced his friends. He then turned towards them and said, "Guys, this is Tyson. He's an Omega" Humphrey stated.

"Hey there man" Shakey waved.

"Welcome to Jasper Tyson, I think you're going to like it here." Salty joined in.

"Yeah, this place is great. You stayin long.?" Mooch asked.

"Uh, yes I hope to stay as long as I can." Tyson answered politely answering the cubby wolf's question.

"That's great! The other wolves here are nice so you don't really have to worry much." Humphrey said.

"That's good" Tyson replied and said, "I'm also not alone, I met a girl the other day and we…well she decide to follow me, and we both traveled here together. Her name's Meya and she's an Alpha." Tyson told them.

Hearing this information Humphrey lifted up an eyebrow and said, "Uh huh, so you have a girl" Humphrey in a mellow tone. Quickly Tyson got what he was talking about and quickly waved his paws.

"No, no, no, we are not together. She's just a 'new' friend that's it. Besides Alpha's and Omega's can't be together" Tyson assured him.

"Yeah I believe you. By the way, that rule doesn't apply here anymore." Humphrey informed him.

"What?" Tyson said in confusion and continued, "I thought that Alphas and Omegas were forbidden to be together."

"Well that changed thanks to me and my mate, Kate. She's an Alpha, future Alpha putting it in right words and I'm the future leader of the Omegas. It did take some time getting used to around here, but it all worked out after the stamped two months ago." Humphrey explained happily.

"really, that's new. Well it was nice meeting you Humphrey." Tyson said about to turn away, until…

"Hey Tyson, you want to hang out with us." Humphrey asked. Tyson was feeling a little skeptical but decided to ignore the feeling and slightly smiled.

"Sure" Tyson replied. He and the wolves then started walking toward the mudslides.

With Meya she was walking and speaking with other wolves, mostly the girls. She then sees a small group of friends talking, so she decided to go talk to them.

"Uh hello" Meya walked in. All group of wolves were obviously Alphas.

"Oh hello" A blond fur wolf said.

"My name is Meya and I'm an Alpha and I just moved here. Today me and my friend are going around meeting and getting to know the other wolves here." Meya explained. The other female wolves decided to take their leave saying 'bye and we'll meet up later' and too their leave.

"It's nice to meet you, My name's Kate and I'm the future Alpha leader. Welcome to Jasper Parker, Meya." Said Kate.

Meya gladly putted up her signature smile and said, "Thank you, My friends and I are glad to be here and we were hoping to meet all the wolves and the main leaders and in-trainee leaders."

"So where are you from Meya." Kate asked. Meya quickly thought up an answer, not really ready to tell anyone that yet along with something else and said, " Uh I don't feel very comfortable explaining that yet."

"Oh uh, okay that's fine. Anyway, I have to meet up with someone later and I have to get ready, I'll see you around" Kate said then took off. Watching Kate take her leave, she then thought about past events that happened a while back. She shrugged the thoughts away.

"I guess I'll go meet up with Tyson again. I wonder what he's doing, he's kinda naïve, but what do you expect from an Omega and...kinda cute." She chuckled at the last part, then quickly went forth to find the gray Omega.

**That's all for now. I sure hope you guys and gales like this. Also here's is something special I made for some of you. I'm accepting "4" unique new wolves. If your interested in seeing your OC in the story, then feel free to leave a description bio in the Reviews or send me a PM. It can be a male or female by the way. Also If one of you don't mind, I need at least one possible antagonist. Here's an example of the OC form:**

**Name: Tyson**

**Gender: male**

**Family: (Unknown at this point.)**

**Ranking: Omega**

**Sexuality: Straight**

**Catchphrase: What a drag**

**Personality: Calm, level-head, smart, timid, naïve, lazy-ish, quiet, mysterious, agile, at times very anti-social. **

**Likes: Adventuring, sleeping, running, friends, racing, meeting new wolves. **

**Dislike: Being accused, fighting, jumping into something for no reason.**

**Goals: ? **

**Size: Slightly bigger than Humphrey.**

**Eye Color: Bright Brown**

**Fur Color: Gray-ish black**

**Friends with: Meya**

**Love Interests: To be revealed later**

**History: Not much is known about him. The only thing about him is that he was kicked out of his pack because he was at the wrong place at the wrong time, during the events of a Pack War and was accused of starting. **

**Alright, if your interested to see your OC in the story, then go for it. Remembered, only 4 or 5 will be selected and they must be different in their own way. Happy creating, and for the rest of you, please leave a review and I'll try to make the next chapter ASAP, Bye! ^_^**


	3. Chapter 3

**Authors note:** I don't own Alpha and Omega but I'm sure everyone does. I only own Tyson and Meya and my other OCs. For the people who participated and sent an OC, thank you some with show up later in the story. I hope you like and enjoy.

**Ch. 3 A familiar Face**

During that evening Humphrey and his friends somehow convinced Tyson to loosen up and join in on the mud-sliding ride to have some fun. Doing it over and over, the timid wolf had to admit that he was having some fun. For being around Humphrey for only a short time, it was if he knew him for months. Unaware that they were being watched by Meya, who was happy to see Tyson having fun for once. Her admiring blue eyes couldn't help but stare at him.

"What a strange Omega you are Tyson." She said to herself.

'I didn't expect to see you here, Meya" a feminine voice said from behind. While still lying down, Meya looked over her shoulder and saw Kate walking up sat down beside her.

"Oh, hi Kate." She said nicely to the golden fur Alpha female.

"So, who's that new guy with Humphrey and his friends, is that your friend you were talking about?" She asked.

Meya nodded and politely replied, "Yes, his name's Tyson. Ask you can see he's an Omega and my friend. We met yesterday and I felt that he was okay, so I joined him and we traveled here together."

"Hmm, he is kind of cute, are you two…you know, together?" Kate said playfully. Meya's eyes widen and again started blushing again and said, "N-no, were just friends. Besides…we can't be together anyway."

"Why not?" Kate asked in confusion. Meya then turned and looked at her like she was kind of crazy saying that.

"You do know that Alphas and Omegas can't be together Right? It's law in packs." Meya explained.

"Oh I know. It used to be that way here, but not anymore. That rule have been over-ruled and shut out here thanks to me and Humphrey." Kate said to Meya.

"What?" Meya said still bewildered.

While Kate carefully tried to explain what happened in the pasted month to Meya. She was paying very close attention at memorized every word Kate said.

Near the cliffs that Tyson and Meya jumped from the day before, a wolf was sniffing the ground and appeared to be tracking someone. He lifted up his head and gazed out at the area in amazement. While doing that he was scoping out the area too.

"The trail stops here, and it seems that he has someone with him." The taupe colored wolf said to himself. He then cupped his paw over his mouth like a siren and yelled.

"Tyson, Tyson, where are you?! Please answer me?!" He yelled.

"Ah…no good, he has to be here somewhere." The Omega taupe furred wolf said slightly depressed with his head down. He then held his head up and looked to the sky.

"This place is pretty cool though, so this would be a place he would go too. I'll look down there. But I'm not jumping off this cliff just to get down there, that'll be crazy." The wolf said walking the other direction of the cliff going down.

Back with the Omegas, Tyson, Humphrey and his friends were playing wolf style berry volleyball. For Tyson, this was his first time playing this strange game and found it difficult to do and let the berry fall to the ground every time.

Slight disappoint the guys tried cheering him up a little. Kate and Meya finally revealed that they were watching them and Kate nudged Humphrey's side and rubbed her head on his cheek. He happily accepted her loving jester and introduced her to Tyson.

"It's nice to meet you Tyson, welcome." Kate said sweetly.

"Thanks, you too. You're an Alpha right?" Tyson asked. Kate nodded at his question and noticed that he had an uneasy expression.

"Is there something wrong?" She question tilting her head. Meya got close to her ear and whispered, "Remember what I told you about a friend of mine that's afraid of Alphas? That's him"

"Oh." Was all Kate said then walked toward Tyson and lifted her paw and rubbed his head. "You don't have to worry about me Ty, I'm a friend." She assured him. The timid wolf then smiled and lightens up a little then nodded. Say guys, by what the sun's looks like, it appears to be getting late. We should get going." Shaky announced.

Humphrey took a quick glance at the sun and agreed with his announcement saying, "Yeah, Shaky's right, we should get going."

"Well we'll be seeing you tomorrow Ty, same place, same time." Salty said facing Tyson. Tyson nodded and replied, "O-okay."

"We'll be here before then." Meya stated.

"Okay later." Salty said as he, Shaky, and Mooch were on their way. "Bye." Tyson said as he waved at them. Humphrey and Kate said their goodbyes' as well then headed to their homes.

Meya softly nudged Tyson's side and said, "Come on, let's head back too." Tyson nodded and she motioned him to head back. While both the alpha and omega wolves where going to their den, the sound of a familiar howl caught Tyson's ears. He turned to the sound. Meya turned to him and noticed his bewildered reaction and became a slightly worried about him.

"Tyson? What wrong…." Before she could finish her sentence, Tyson took off headed to the source. "Tyson?!" She exclaimed worriedly then ran after him. Tyson hastily ran as fast as he can, not stopping from Meya's worried calls.

Sprinting after him, Meya was getting more and more concerned for him. Also she noticed that he was moving faster than her. She was even a little surprised of his sudden burst of Speed. Not bad for a Omega she thought as she ran with mixed feelings running through her head.

After running after Tyson that felted like hours, the gray wolf finally stopped running and she stopped beside him. Meya was panting rapidly and finally said, "Tyson, what's wrong? Why'd you take off so fast?" She asked still panting. Tyson didn't say anything, but gestured his answer. Meya looked forward and sees a taupe furred wolf who looks like Tyson, only slightly taller and buffer, standing there in front of them.

"Greg?" Tyson murmured out stunned.

"I finally found you, brother." He said with an over joyed tone.

**I am so sorry that I took so long to update. I've been busy studying and testing for my unbelievably hard stars test. My apologies that this chapter is kinda sort. I hope you guys can forgive me, especially for the few people who sent in A OC. Imjustlikehumphrey, I hope I got Greg's personality and form right just like how you envisioned him. Your Oc seemed just right for the story. Everyone else, don't worry, I'm still working on it so your Oc might be in if you already sent it. And if you send one now and he or she is a good one, then he or she might join it. Btw the way, if anyone's up for it, send in some competition for Meya (If you know what I mean. ;D) That's it for now, later peps! :D**


	4. Chapter 4

**Authors note: I'm not dead, I Live! Sorry for the long wait everyone, I was in a bit of a jam. I hope there are still some of you who are still reading this.**

**I don't own Alpha and Omega but I'm sure everyone does. I only own Tyson and Meya and my other OCs. I hope you enjoy the and sorry for the long wait. **

**Ps: I took the time to create a picture cover for the story of Tyson. You can get a better look at him on my bio if you want. I created two so the other is reversed with the help from a friend of mine. It is owned and made by me. It might change though. Anyway Like I said before, enjoy! ^_^ **

**Ch. 4 A follower, New faces, and the invitation **

**Tyson (POV)**

As I stood there, I felt like I was frozen in place in utter shock of seeing my older brother, Greg, right before my eyes. I was horrified of the thought of if he wasn't alone. With a smile he had upon his face he jumped down from the platform and landed in front of me. I moved back to gain some distance from him and for myself. Meya was standing a few feet behind me.

**Normal (POV)**

"Tyson, I was so worried about you." Greg asked.

"Greg? What are you doing here? Why are you here?" Tyson asked anxiously looking around in hope that he was in fact alone. Greg wasn't the stealthiest of wolves; he was one that sometimes can be easily followed, unaware of his surroundings.

Greg moved in closer and sat down in front of Tyson and said, "I went looking for you. Why didn't you wait for me?"

"Because, I didn't want to be found. Or followed, you should have stayed home Greg. I don't want you to get mixed up with me. Besides, mom and dad are probably worried about you." Tyson said attempting to turn around.

"They don't know I left. I think what happened to you was unfair. You didn't deserve to be driven out of the pack. I wanted to go with you but, you were already gone. I didn't want to see my brother be banished forever." Greg explained.

Hearing the kind words from his older brother, Tyson looked over his shoulder and said, "Are you absolutely sure you weren't followed?"

"Yeah, I came alone." Greg answered. Tyson let out a heavy sigh and turned back around to face his older brother directly.

"Alright, I guess you stay. But it's not up to me; you have to take it up with the pack leaders Winston and Eve. And that Eve lady is no pushover." Tyson added. Greg was practically jumping for joy then pranced to a different route.

"Greg, the other way." Tyson corrected. Greg came back and went the other way Tyson amended.

"I know, I just wanted to see what was over there that's all." Greg murmured on the way. Tyson shook his head and face-pawed. Meya was quiet the whole time as that little scene occurred and cleared her throat drawing Tyson's attention.

"Was that your brother?" Meya questioned.

"Yeah, that was my older brother Greg and he's an Omega. He's five minutes older me so...yeah." Tyson explained.

"Oh...well, okay." Meya said with awkwardness in her tone. She wanted to say something else but decided to stay unspoken. Tyson then waited for moment for her to say something but she just kept quiet.

"Uh...aren't going to ask why he's here or...something?" Tyson questioned her.

She shrugged her shoulders and said, "I was about to, but I didn't want to get into your personal life. You told me before that you had a history about a certain Alpha breaking your heart so I decided to leave it at that, and wait until you're ready."

"Oh well, okay then. Let's go back to the cave, I'm getting tired. " Tyson insisted. Meya agreed and walked through the forest they ran through.

"Before, that was an awkward moment wasn't it?" Tyson asked.

"Yep, our first" Meya answered. Tyson sighed as the Alpha and Omega friends made way to their cave to get some sleep in for the next day.

**The next morning**

The next morning the lone omega was laying down in his cave. Rays of light shined upon his eyelids tempting him to move his paw over his snout covering his face. Realizing that it was about time to wake up, Tyson got on all fours and stretched out his arms and legs. He rubbed his eyelids then soon realized that a certain Alpha wasn't around.

'_Hmm, s__he must have gone off somewhere. I guess…I'll go see what Humphrey and his friends are up too.' _Tyson thought as he walked out of his cavern and paced through the soft blades of grass.

Tyson hoped that the search for the four Omegas would be easy, but afraid not. Humphrey, Salty, Shaky and Mooch were nowhere to be found. Tyson searched frantically, running passed other wolves. Stopping by a stream flowing shore, Tyson stopped and let out a heavy sigh.

"Those guys are nowhere to be found. I give up; whatever, I like being alone anyway." He said looking down at the stream of water. He lowered his head and started drinking from the stream.

'_I wonder what Greg is doing right now, probably messing with the other omegas. Maybe he's with Humphrey. That'll explain their disappearance' _Tyson thought as he was drinking_. _Satisfied of the pleasant cold drink, Tyson turned his head and spotted a female omega canis lupus at the end of water stream.

Tyson awed of her appearance. The female wolf had elegant pure white but pale gray fur. Tyson awed again silently of the female omega's presence. She shucked the water off of her fur then appeared to notice Tyson's presence. She then began to walk towards him.

_'Oh no, she's coming over here. Uh, What do I say? Gah I'll just try to keep calm.' _Tyson thought. She then sat in front of him. Looking at her up front, she had a part of her hair covering the left side of her left eye.

She paused for a moment and then she spook. "Hi, I never seen you here before. Are you one of the new arrivals my sister, mom and dad talked about?" she asked in a gentle tone.

"Y-yes, my name is Tyson. I'm an Omega. What uh, who are you?" He couldn't help but stutter. She giggled then announced, "Your different, you're a lot like me. I stutter now and then too. My name is Lilly, I'm an Omega as well."

"Who's your sister?" Tyson asked rubbing his paws nervously.

"Her name's Kate. So your this Tyson character she and Humphrey spoke of. Kate said you seem really sweet, and really quiet. And Humphrey talks a lot about you, he likes making new friends." Lilly stated.

"Oh well..." Tyson began but stopped. Lilly pondered Tyson's nervous attitude, but knew it all to well playfully punched his shoulder. Tyson winched from the sudden playful punch.

"Hey look at this." She said laying on her back and moving her arms and legs in the air as if she was walking. "What am I?" She questioned.

"Uh, I don't know, you got me." Tyson answered.

"It's a turtle that's on its shell and can't get up." "Okay, what is this one." She questioned again laying flat on his ground. "Don't know" Tyson answered as best he could.

"Turtle road kill." She corrected. Tyson chuckled getting what she was trying to show. "Hey that's funny. You got anymore?" Tyson asked.

She got back on fours and looked back at him. "No, that's all I got for right now." She answered with a wide smile. She then begin to realized that he wasn't so nervous anymore.

"Lilly?" Someone called. Both Omegas looked over their shoulders of the call within the bushes.

"That my mate, Garth." She answered. "Oh." Was all he could say. Within seconds a muscular blazing brown furred wolf with grass greens eyes appeared and approached them.

"Finally, I found you. You wanna get back to training" He asked. She nodded and said, "Yeah, but first met my new friend. Garth, this is Tyson. Tyson this is my boyfriend Garth." She introduced. Garth eyed the dark gray furred wolf.

_'Another Alpha and Omega couple. This is so unusual, but good that the rules here are different.' _Tyson said in his thoughts.

"Nice to meet you Tyson. I'm an Alpha by the way. It great that Lilly is breaking out of her shell, and thanks you she's getting better." Garth commented.

"Oh well, good to hear." Tyson said.

"We should hang out sometime, maybe I can teach you a few Alpha moves." Garth offered. "Sure, that be cool." Tyson accepted.

"Oh, and you should defiantly come over for the Moon Light howl we have here." Lilly added.

"Moon Light Howl?" Tyson questioned.

"It's a tradition we have here. You should be there tomorrow tonight. Of and bring someone, you don't wanna be left out from the fun." Lilly stated. She and Garth then left.

"Yeah, I just might." Tyson said quietly. "Wait, did she say bring someone? Like, a date? (Sigh) I'll think about it" Tyson said as walked away. As he moved on from that area, Meya was hidden on top of a cliff watching him leave.

"Moon Light Howl huh? This sounds interesting." She said as she jumped down.

**That's all for this chapter. Guys, and possibly gals, please give me some ideas of what will happen in the next chapter. You can leave it in the review section below. By the way, sorry for my sudden disappearance, I've been insanely busy. Please throw in some Ideas for the next and future chapters. They'll be very much appreciated. Until next time, bye! **


End file.
